A hybrid vehicle may include a traction battery that can either receive electrical power from or deliver electrical power to an electric machine. The electric machine may be used to propel the vehicle upon receiving electrical power from the traction battery. Fuel efficiency may be increased by increasing the electrical charge of the traction battery, resulting in longer periods of time that the electric machine may be used to propel the vehicle.